schismfandomcom-20200214-history
Necazari Federation
Introduction The Necazari Federation emerged as a federation with the de jure collapse of the Agnazari Empire in 836, which was the end of the Elector War. The federation is widely considered to be a continuation of the collapsed empire. It is the largest political entity in the known universe. In sheer size, number of habitable worlds, and population. History The Federation became a formal political entity in 836, during the peace talks between Emperor Taius Necazari and Empress Illion Ashanar enforced by Bartholomew Low, the Lord of Arlow. Previously they both held claims on the imperial seat of the Agnazari Empire. Together they brokered peace. They split the Agnazari Empire in two. Giving birth to the Necazari Federation, and the Ashanar Confederacy. Post War Efforts The problems faced by the Necazari Federation were many and layered. The destruction caused by the war was unfathomable. The Federation lost crucial territories, all sectorates faced necessity shortages, most importantly food shortages. The piracy problem was a galaxy wide epidemic, with no end in sight. The damage to infrastructure of every level of living within the Federation was so extreme, that many societies were effectively knocked back several technology levels. Restoring Governance Before beginning restoration on a galactic scale, Emperor Taius focused his efforts on reestablishing governance. The Serene Directorate of New Nacai had been defunct as a constitutional parliament for twenty years Economic Reforms The Taius Mandate When the Serene Directorate was reestablished, the first issue on the docket was Emperor Taius's proposal was to abolish the Ciprian Mandate. The proposal silenced the Directorate. The Ciprian Mandate was older than the Serene Directorate. The mandate was designed to promote dependency between worlds, systems and sectorates. To promote regulated galactic trade, preventing fierce competition, but making sure every world had something to trade. Along with preventing any one world, system and sectorate to become powerful enough to close their borders, or rebel. It was highly controversial at the time. But it proved wildly effective. His argument was, that the Elector War was proof that the Ciprian Mandate no longer worked. And with the economy as it was, it was unenforceable. The Directorate ultimately agreed, and produced the Taius Mandate. Offering grants and subsidization to captains of industry and galactic traders. Even more, cargo haulers would receive special benefits on loans, waving of docking fees, and subsidized fuel Settling National Debt In 836, Necazari Federation was effectively bankrupt, with no means to pay the debtors. 60% of the national debt was owed to five different mega corporations. Emperor Taius himself struck a deal with the corporations in 838, effectively granting them sovereignty as independent nation states, but with a seat on the Serene Directorate, in an exchange for wiping their slate clean. Stabilizing the Federation Fighting Piracy The pirate epidemic continued after the end of the Elector War. The Federation was not equipped to deal with the epidemic. The naval forces were depleted. They had few pilots, and even fewer combat capable vessels. The combat capable vessels numbered only 7% of the total forces in the beginning of the war. To combat the problem, Emperor Taius was forced to go unconventional. With the assistance of members of the intelligence community, he brokered deals with several pirate fleets and a mercenary company to join the Federation and fight enemies of the state. A sizeable portion of the pirate fleets became the foundation of the previously defunct (because of the war) Galactic Highway Constabulary. The Federation of course could not afford to pay them, but instead, created a new sectorate in Dari space, which was awarded to the pirate fleets. The pirate hegemony named it the Gallivant Sectorate. This deal came with its own slew of problems, and was wildly unpopular on the Directorate floor. But it was ultimately accepted when the name Commodore Links was brought up. The Gallivant navy and the resurrected GHC were put into motion in 841. Immediately showing impressive result. Destabilizing Dari Regimes The creation of the Gallivant Sectorate evoked the wrath of the Dari people. As was to be expected, but some theorists claim that was the Emperor's plan all along. In 842, Emperor Taius began openly demonizing Chargon Yrgo Dar'Qacha for rendering Home permanently uninhabitable on the Directorate floor. Even though Chargon Yrgo had a seat on the Directorate as a Sectorate Director, he rarely attended. In 842, the Gallivant fleet was unleashed on Dar'Qacha. Chargon Yrgo managed to escape, but he was ultimately deposed. Dar'Abbah was still in the midst of their own civil war when the Gallivant attacked and crippled the warring factions. In 844, Dar'Abbah and Dar'Qacha were effectively dissolved as sectorates. Henceforth known as the Dari Territories. The territories became an open playing field for private enterprise, along with remaining a home to the nomadic Dari. Reclaiming Lost Territories Aside from the Hickory Nations, 89 systems spread across the Federation declared independence. Emperor Taius had no interest in opening aggression against the Hickories. For a change, the Hickory Nations had a good reputation in the Serene Directorate with refugee assistance during the war, and having played an integral part in ending the war. In addition, the military strength of the Hickories was suspected to be stronger than the Federations. in 851, Taius launched a campaign of both diplomatic and military measure. The 89 systems who rebelled were offered to rejoin the empire. 70 systems returned back into the fold. The 19 remaining refused. By 864, all 19 had been reintegrated by force. The Exodus Trade War In 874, the Ashanar Confederacy opened formal trading routes to the Exodus colonies. New discoveries of precious minerals such as Dacium and Shalite peaked the interest of the Ashanar Confederacy. The news reached the Necazari Federation, which exerted its influence to open up trade channels with the Exodus colonies. By 878, both the Federation and the Confederation were trading with most Exodus worlds that were willing to trade with them. The competition was high. The Hickory Nations already had a firm presence in Exodus, and several corporate entities had formed coalitions which resembled nation states. It became a de facto trade war. Tensions were high. 38 years had passed since the Necazari and the Ashanar were in such proximity. The presence of military vessels, private or otherwise was sizeable from both factions. Both to provide protection to trade convoys, and as a display of strength. It caused a long string of minor incidents. At first, the most serious incidents were bar fights. It escalated through the years and peaked in 881 when a major incident happened in orbit of Malahan at Milestone Station Two destroyers, the NFFV (Necazari Federation Fighting Vessel) Ola and the ACFV (Ashanar Confederation Fighting Vessel) Klion collided as they were both attempting to dock with the station. Reportedly, the Ola opened fire on the Klion. The shot ruptured the ship, splitting it in half. The remains of the Klion descended towards Malahan and burned up in orbital decent, but not before tearing a whole section out of Milestone Station. The remained of the Ashanar escort fleet in the system, a cruiser accompanied by two corvettes retaliated. They destroyed the Ola, and caused the remained of the Necazari escort fleet to retreat. They returned quickly with reinforcement, vastly outnumbering the Ashanar vessels, and attacked. The Confederate escort was destroyed, but managed to take out half of the Necazari forces. Milestone Station was destroyed in the battle. Across the Exodus systems, vessels from both factions were on high alert. Several skirmishes took place. Stations loyal to one faction were blockaded. Local forces, corporate entities, and contingent fleets from the Hickory Nations took action to drive hostile acts away from settled space, even with brute force. The Trench Conflict The incidents in the Exodus systems damaged the already poor diplomatic relationship between the Necazari and the Ashanar. Staying of hostilities were ordered as the word reached their own borders, but by then there were casualties on both sides. A meeting between Emperor Taius and Vestor Illion was scheduled to deescalate hostilities. Their first direct communication with one another in 45 years. The meeting took place in 881 on a decommissioned astromining station, turned orbital resort in the Relan System which was on the border between the Ashanar and the Necazari. The meeting ended abruptly. Reportedly, as Emperor Taius was discussing reparations, Vestor Illion refused to pay reparations as the Necazari destroyer started the conflict. It led to a bout of shouting between the two ancient enemies. The meeting ended soon after Vestor Illion demanded the Dari Territories would be ceded to the Ashanar Confederacy, stating that the Dari of the territories and the Dari of Arcazar were the same people and belonged under the same governing body. Emperor Taius accused Vestor Illion of breaking the agreement they settled on their last meeting with that request, and then stormed out of the meeting. Later that month, the border between the Necazari Federation and the Ashanar Confederacy became militarized zones. Countless naval vessels and weapon placements could be found from one end to the other. The border became colloquially known as the "trench", and remains a conflict zone today. A formal declaration of war has not been issued, but frequent skirmishes take place along the trench. Reports of espionage are a frequent occurrence. The trench conflict has been active for 36 years. Government The Necazari Federation is composed of six sectorates, Nacaius, Bas, Carrow, Ocklay, Gallivant, and the Dari Territories (previously known as Dar'Abbah and Dar'Qacha. Each sectorate is ruled by a director, and the director answers to the Serene Directorate, which in turn answers to the emperor. Serene Directorate The Serene Directorate is an ancient institution originally formed in 328 which acts as the galactic seat of governance. Each sectorate is allowed several representatives, and every major corporation also holds a seat on the Directorate. The Directorates dictates trade, handles conflicts and grievances. Organizes defense and security. The Emperor holds veto power on all decisions and has considerable executive power, though rarely used. The most important unilateral power is that the Directorate controls succession. The presiding Emperor (or Dowager) must nominate a candidate for the imperial seat, and the Directorate can vote with or against the candidate. The Serene Directorate is an ancient institution, established in 328 when the Agnazari Empire was formed. The Necazari Federation, as a successor state to the fallen Agnazari Empire carries on its tradition. The directorate is split into number Halls to effectively handle the bureaucracy of the sprawling Federation. Sectorate Administration The Sectorate Administration is a council manned by the sectorate directors, and/or their representatives. It handles decisions made on a galactic level. The Administration works in conjunction with the Magistrate Hall, and Emperor's Hall. The Administration is not always active, but holds significant power. Nacai Parliament The Nacai Parliament is in session all hours every day. It houses twelve great halls, each organized by an adjutant. It is a platform for members of the Federation to press issues, suggest policies, and handle grievances. The Parliament holds significant power, but ultimately answers to the Sectorate Administration, the Magistrate Hall, and the Emperor's Hall Magistrate Hall The Magistrate Hall houses the departments of governance. Where galactic legislation, mandates and policies are finalized, in conjunction with rest of the Directorate. It acts as the middle ground between the Parliament and the Emperor, but in reality, the Magistrate functions fairly autonomously and is self sufficient. Major issues are presented to the emperor, and sometimes the emperor hands directives to the Magistrate. Ultimately, the Magistrate answers directly to the emperor. The Emperor can veto every decision, but per tradition, it is rare. Emperor's Hall The Emperor's Hall changed significantly during the Elector War. Control of the federal military, departments of defense, intelligence and security now rests within the Emperor's Hall. Previously, it mostly housed the closest advisors of the Emperor (known as the Sibari) which monitored the state of the Directorate and the empire. Which is still in place. The Sibari hold significant power and prestige. They are the eyes and ears of the Emperor. Member Sectorates Nacaius Originally, Nacaius was formed in the times of the Serene Republics to act as a galactic intermediary for the republics. Nacai was established as the capital of the republics, only in spirit, due to its location. With every passing year it became ever more important until the fall of the Serene Republics, and became even more important for the Agnazari Empire as its galactic center. Nacaius suffered terribly in the Elector War. Long winded raiding campaigns took place there. It suffered major shortages, and caused a ripple effect throughout the empire, as the galactic seat of governance became defunct because of the Ashanar leadership, and more specifically, the Privateer fleet. After the war, Nacaius became the focus of restoration for the Necazari Federation, and they were quite successful. From afar, the wounds of the war is not that apparent. Results of the war is. Several planets became inhospitable, most notably, Old Nacai, which many consider to be one of the most heinous crimes of the war. As it is the home of governance. It is home to a great number of civil servants and diplomats. The sectorate is not abundant in natural resources, but it´s importance due to its manpower and structure makes it indispensable, hence the military presence. Nacaius, unlike the other Sectorate, technically does not have its own government. It operates under the empire directly. All edicts, doctrines, and mandates always apply first to Nacaius. It´s director is called a Regent, and is appointed by the Serene Directorate. It is customary for a Regent to hold his position for a term of at least ten years. Bas The galaxy owes the Basian people a great debt. They created the Bartel Drive, allowing for FTL. The were the creators of the first space faring vessels. The Basian people have kept up the tradition of being cutting edge in space travel. Even the Tarazi gateways are inspired on Basian technology, and even rumored to have had a direct hand in their creation. The Elector War split the Basian people. As the Ashanar leadership consisted of their historic allies, Copti, Tyraph, and Makatal, it caused a lot of problems. Many defected, either to the Ashanar, or joined the Great Exodus to flee the devastation. Several quadrants and entire worlds revolted. After the war, in many ways, Bas has struggled. It's people who have always been known for ingenuity, a knack for business, with their great wealth of human resources was drained. It's industry and cutting edge technological advancements has suffered, but it still carries the prestige it used to. Bas is a republic, and it's head of state is known as Stader. The current Stader is Drieder Acho Carrow Carrow is a sibling sectorate to Ocklay. The history of the Carrowese and Ocklan go back to the great river Bruigh, where the two nations of antiquity shared borders. Carrow is very important to the Federation, for its people and institutions. A substantial portion of the Necazari military hierarchy and pilots study at the prestigious Carrowese military academies. Also, the GHC (Galactic Highway Constabulary) in origin, is an institution native to Carrow. Several Carrowese worlds were viciously attacked during the Elector War. The damage itself was not long lasting, though the strategic assaults on their vital institutions weighed heavily on them at the time. These assaults contributed to several issues the Federation still deals with today, including piracy. It had another effect. The Bruigh people are notorious for not letting foreign transgressions go. They regularly clamor for war against the Ashanar Confederacy. This has caused substantial issues at the Trench, as Carrowese vessels are often accused of instigating skirmishes with the Ashanari Navy. Carrow is a unitary state, governed by a lifetime appointed president. The current president is Úna Draigh Ocklay Ocklay is a sibling sectorate to Carrow The history of the Carrowese and Ocklan go back to the great river Bruigh, where the two nations of antiquity shared borders. Ocklay's importance to the Federation cannot be understated. Their abundance in resources, diligence and resourcefulness makes it the backbone of the Federation. Their infrastructure is wholly built around being both the mine and the factory of the Federation, which is most evident at the Darroch Astromines. it attracts substantial unwanted attention from criminal elements, smugglers and pirates alike. Ocklay territories escaped relatively unscathed from the Elector War. its location in the galaxy made them difficult to approach for the Ashanari armed forces. They did though suffer substantial casualties. Ocklay funneled millions of soldiers into the war effort, and only a handful returned back home. The rise in (Ashanari enforced) piracy also provided a high death toll, along with billions lost in revenue and resources. The Ocklan people, who's vast majority are a part of the Bruigh culture, share the Carrowese sentiment against the Ashanari Confederacy. Ocklay is a socialist state, ruled by Chairman Naightan Habain Dari Territories The Dari Territories are the dissolved remnants of Dar'Abbah and Dar'Qacha. The two sectorates were dissolved after the Elector War in 844 after a conflict between Chargon Yrgo Dar'Qacha and the Necazari government. Which began when a portion of the leaderless Dar'Abbah territories was handed to turncoat pirate captains to form the Gallivant Sectorate. The Dari forces were swiftly crushed and Chargon Yrgo disappeared. The sectorates were dismantled into one territory. Being called a territory takes away their right of representation. A large portion of the territories is under Gallivant control, or under the control of powerful megacorporations, while the nomadic Dari travel from world to world. As a response, many Dari resort to a life of crime, piracy, and dissidence Gallivant Gallivant is a young sectorate, formed in 844 by Emperor Taius. It was awarded to a league of pirate captains who played a significant role in quelling the tide of piracy. It´s biggest functionality today within the federation is to police the Dari Territories, and contribute to the fight against piracy. Current state of the Federation The reconstruction of the Necazari Federation has been a problematic one. Emperor Taius has been forced to make a series of hard and unpopular choices. Such as his prioritization of reconstruction. Dissolution of Dar'Qacha and Dar'Abbah into the Dari Territories, and the subsequent formation of the Gallivant sectorate. The decision to give several corporations sovereign status and de facto independence. Each decision has come at a cost, but each has also reaped benefits, which currently outweigh the cost on a galactic level. Means of production and galactic trade are on the rise, and if the trend continues, great economic growth is expected within the next ten years. Social and diplomatic issues plague the the Federation. Disparity continues to grow in many places. Most notably the Dari Territories. Basian separatism is on the rise. The pirate issue is still a threat to galactic trade, though being held in check. The Trench Conflict is a hotly disputed subject by Directorate members in all Halls of governance. The clamor for war grows every day, and Emperor Taius has been silent on the matter. The state of the armed forces is worrisome. Though the Necazari navy is estimated to outnumber the Ashanari navy by a factor of 8-1, over half the naval vessels are old and outdated. The recent chain of event, where Vestor Illion Ashanar announced her abdication in 920, and her open vote, which is also open to the Necazari dynasty is the talk of every Hall, spaceport and cantina in the Federation. It is speculated, that Illion's successor will be the deciding factor in future diplomacy, and if the Trench Conflict will escalate or deescalate, given it will not cool down or turn into a full blown war before the election. Rumor has it, that Jacazar III, the son of Konstantin Necazari, has been nominated by Emperor Taius. No date has been set for his abdication. Though it is rumored that he will step down shortly after the Ashanari election.